


True Bond

by malchanceux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creepy!Hannibal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega!will, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Hannibal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for the prompt: "Omega!Will was already mated (though it never was a love-match) several years before he met Alpha!Hannibal, his psychiatrist, but they fall in love anyway. Hannibal kills Will's Alpha but unfortunately Will becomes a witness of it and gets hysterical. Hannibal needs to control Will so he (rapes)mates him immediately. Will struggles to the last but his body (though not his mind) betrays him and surrenders to the new Alpha.</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>- comforting talks while mating; Hannibal says that it all will be okay when they'll finish<br/>Please, no mpreg! *hides under the rock*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Uhg this took me longer to write than that 4k Arrow fic I pooped out the other week, my god. And this ended up being a mini-fill. 
> 
> *shrugs* 
> 
> I tried, and therefore no one can judge me.
> 
> (Link to the original post: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=5984094#cmt5984094 )

            “ _Hannibal?”_ Comes a startled voice that should not be there. The Omega was supposed to be teaching for another four hours. “What—what have you done?”

            Hannibal rises from his crouched position over the quickly cooling corpse of David Stalt in one, smooth motion. The Alpha keeps his movements calm and easy to decipher, lest he startle Will into flight. His right glove is bloody from where he ran a knife through Stalt’s chest—not a quick or painless death—but he raises his hand placating all the same.

            “What have you—David?” Will takes a faulty step forward before he catches himself, eyes glued to his husbands pale body. There is terror buried shallowly under distress in the Omega’s voice, a trembling starting in his hands. Unshed tears gather in grey-blue eyes as they shift from the corpse to the Alpha responsible for it. _“Why?”_

            Hannibal’s instinct to protect the terrified creature before him prickles over his skin uncomfortably. He hadn’t meant for Will to see this—Stalt was supposed to be dead, gone, and buried before Will got home. Something had changed the Omega’s schedule, and now the Alpha needed to think on his feet.

            He catches Will’s eyes for a split second and sees panic pierce through grief and confusion like whiplash. The Omega turns on heel in a mad scramble to _escape_ , but Hannibal is faster, stronger. The Alpha lunges, catches one of Will’s wrists and a handful of his worn flannel shirt, knocks his legs out from under him, and uses the restrained arm to control the fall.

            Will doesn’t go down so easy—Hannibal would have been disappointed if he had. They grapple for a while, the Omega growling and hissing and scratching and kicking his way free from the Alpha’s grasp before making a run for the back door in the kitchen. He almost makes it, but Hannibal has been hunting _people_ for years. What kind of predator of men would he be if he couldn’t handle a panicking Omega?

            Hannibal gets a hold on the younger man’s arm again, and then the other, pulling them to the middle of his back while he uses his superior build to drag the Omega to the kitchen floor.

            _“Hannibal,”_ Will sobs beneath the Alpha, shaking. Hannibal straddles the younger man’s thighs, gathers up both wrists in one hand and keeps them pinned to the small of Will’s back, and leans over the terrified Omega—shushing him gently as he pins him to cold, hardwood flooring, “You killed David, _you killed David.”_

Will’s breathing is erratic between broken sobs and distraught words. The Psychiatrist would expect nothing less from a mated Omega finding the corpse of his other half. Hannibal had been in the long game, was going to take advantage of a lost and grieving Will—wondering if David was alive for however long it took the police to find his mangled body in an abandoned building in Baltimore’s ghettos. Will and David were not a _bonded_ pair, only married—mated in the deepest way a Beta and Omega could. The Omega would have been none the wiser of the Beta’s fate. It would have been enough time for Hannibal to set up a support system, and then, when the deceased Beta was found, to be the only stable thing in the Omega’s life. It would’ve taken months to consummate a proper relationship between them—a true Bond that can happen between an Alpha and Omega—but it also would have spared his dear Will what he was experiencing now.

            There was no Bond to be severed, but Hannibal was sure of the agony the younger man must be feeling. It angered him—because Will was in such a state, and because the loss of _Stalt_ was the cause of it. Envy gnawed at Hannibal’s careful patients. The scent of Will’s pungent fear, Stalt’s cooling corpse, and the couples mingled essence through-out the old barn house made the Alpha growl deep and threatening in his chest. Will would be his, should have been from the start. Stalt had been the only obstacle. Will’s unacceptance was now another one. It would be fixed— _immediately._

  Hannibal leaned forward—one hand holding Will’s arms at his back, the other fisting his soft brown curls and keeping the Omega still.

            “My dear Will,” he breathed into the Omega’s ear. The younger boy whimpered, fat tears slipping down his cheeks, face red with anguish. His breathing was harsh and his limbs still tense with panic, “I want you to know that everything I do, I do because I love you. This will be unpleasant—it will hurt. I regret only that.”

            The Alpha pulls back, using one hand to loosen and take off his paisley tie, his jacket long since discarded before he’d killed Stalt. He uses the fine silk to restrain Will’s wrists, tying a sure knot before working on the buttons of his vest and cufflinks, pocketing the latter and throwing the former to the side carelessly. The Omega bucked beneath him, still struggling to get free and hysterical. A constant whimpering emitted from the back of the younger man’s throat, an Omegan trait used to call for its mate or family when distressed. Young cubs were known to mimic the sound to a degree when truly in danger—it made Hannibal’s heart flutter in his chest. He had killed dozens of Omega’s before, heard the cry every time and was never affected. The fact Will’s made Hannibal feel anything beyond mild annoyance cemented his determination in what needed to be done, no matter how unsavory it would be at first.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone noticed how many scrumptious prompts there are on the kinkmeme? Because hot damn. I want to fill them all~


End file.
